


(Just You And Me) In Our Snow Globe World

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, Kissfanxing, M/M, Mountains, Snow, Vacation, Winter, Wolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: Snow always managed to turn Yifan back into a five-year-old pup.





	(Just You And Me) In Our Snow Globe World

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost, originally written for kissfanxing in 2016  
> unbetaed/unedited

Yifan, ever since Yixing could remember, loved riding in a car. A few of Yixing's friends had told him before that their hybrids weren't particularly fond of the moving vehicle, preferring to take trains if they had to, or walk whenever it was possible. Some explained it was the movement of the car that made their hybrids feel sick, some claimed that the limited space made them panic. Yifan, however, was the complete opposite to that. The wolf hybrid only needed to pick up on the clinking sound of car keys once Yixing walked through the door and his ears would immediately perk up in interest, his fluffy tail starting to wag in excitement.

Yixing didn't own a car himself, not seeing the worth of it. With the rush hour traffic every morning and evening, taking the train was much quicker than taking the car could possibly be. He lived within walking distance from the supermarket that provided him and his wolf hybrid with everyday needs, and two streets down there was a quaint little coffee shop he could get his emergency shot of caffeine from, so there really was no need to invest in a car. Especially when his parents were always willing to lend him their car for a bit if he wanted to go on a trip.

Therefore Yifan knew exactly what car keys meant; they meant trips, and they meant that the wolf hybrid would get Yixing all to himself for a few days at least. No—in Yifan's eyes—nasty job to keep the smaller man busy, no friends who always wanted to hang out and no continually ringing phone reminding Yixing of all the appointments he had to tend to. Car rides always meant that the hybrid could occupy all of Yixing’s time, and Yixing guessed that that was the biggest reason as for why Yifan was this excited as soon as he got into a car with Yixing.

Work had been particularly demanding of Yixing the last few weeks, months even, what with his company’s newest musical having opened three days ago. It was the first project for Yixing to be entrusted with the responsibility of being the head choreographer. Wanting to live up to the honour, he had given his all in hopes of not disappointing his boss. But since his day only had 24 hours, just like anyone else's, spending as much time as possible on his work meant that Yifan hadn't gotten nearly as much attention as he deserved for way longer than Yixing liked to admit.

The hybrid had taken it in stride, not complaining and barely whining whenever Yixing had to head out close to midnight on short notice because there was some part of the choreography that needed to be adjusted to the dancer's abilities, or some costume change that limited an actor's movement needed to be accommodated for. Instead of adding to Yixing's stress, Yifan had tried his best to ease the other whenever Yixing was home.

So Yixing had asked for a seven day leave for the week after the musical's premiere, wanting to repay Yifan for all the times when the hybrid would take care of his owner instead of the other way round, like it was supposed to be. And what better than a trip to the mountains.

Having been raised for a large chunk of his childhood in Canada, enforced by the natural instincts of his wolfish part, Yifan loved snow and everything that was related to it. The cold, the freshness of the air, the untouched nature.

It was why Yixing wasn't surprised at all when Yifan glued himself to the window during their drive, fogging up the glass pane with his breath as he studied the scenery outside with rapt attention. They had left the core of the city about half an hour ago, and ever since then the houses had been thinning out, making way to trees and fields instead. It wasn't a particularly nice winter day, Yixing had to admit, the clouds shielding the sun and making the world look rather grey and unexciting. He was sure there would be rain sometime soon, but he just hoped that it wouldn't start until they reached their destination. He hated driving in the rain.

It was a friend's house in the mountains that Yixing was heading for, its location far enough up a slope and a bit hidden in the woods that it guaranteed him and Yifan some much needed solitude. The smaller male didn't really have a fix plan of what they would do there for a whole week, whether they would just stay holed up in the little hut or whether they would also go explore the nearby small villages. Mainly it was up to Yifan, and whatever he felt like doing. This week was going to be about the hybrid after all, Yixing had decided.

There was a high possibility that Yifan already knew where they were heading the moment they left the city and started driving into more rural areas. It wasn't the first time that Yixing took him to the mountains, but it had admittedly been a while since their last trip. Perhaps that was why Yifan's eyes started to downright sparkle as soon as they reached the first foothills, white dots spotting the otherwise brown soil here and there. The other's excitement only grew the higher up they got, as if the instinctual side of the wolf inside of Yifan could hear the call of the wilderness, of the nature surrounding him.

Adopting a wolf hybrid when living in the city with a fairly busy job was quite the challenge, Yixing had known that from the beginning. As much as hybrids were human, they also were part animal, and the needs of the animal part had to be cared for just as diligently. Being a wolf meant that at times, Yifan just wanted to run, with no one around him except for Yixing, the only other member of his pack. The cramped city and their small apartment barely ever gave Yifan the chance to do so, but he never complained about it. Instead he would go jog through the busy streets, and tell Yixing that it was a close second to deserted woods. Whenever Yixing would eye him with doubt, Yifan would just nuzzle against his neck and tell him that he was just glad he could be with the blond. It made Yixing feel a tiny bit less guilty about choosing to take Yifan home even though his current living situation were not the most optimal one for the wolf hybrid.

It literally took three seconds (Yixing counted) after slowing to a halt in the driveway of the cabin for Yifan to unbuckle his belt and jump out of the car, immediately crouching down to dig his hands into the snow that’s piled up high enough to reach till his calves. Yixing in turn took his time, not in a particular haste to leave the comfortable warmth of the car. He wasn’t that much of a fan of snow, or cold for that matter. But Yifan made him love it, simply because Yixing loved seeing the abundant joy that always overtook the wolf hybrid whenever he came in contact with the soft white precipitation.

This time was no different, Yifan's tail whipping forth and back in excitement as his ears twitched, and when he turned around to where Yixing was approaching, the smaller man could see the smile on the other's face, so wide that it showed his gums and full of giddy excitement. There was no way Yixing could have stopped himself from smiling back at the hybrid.

 

~x~x~

 

They settled into the little hut quickly, just dropping off their luggage into the bedroom and putting the food they had brought with them into the fridge. Yifan was trying his best to be helpful, but Yixing could tell just how much the taller wanted to be outside. It wasn't really difficult to notice, since Yifan always paused once he passed by a window, gazing out longingly before getting startled back to reality by Yixing opening a cupboard or moving something around the room.

It was all the more reason for Yixing to hurry, and the clock had only just gone past 3pm when he deemed all their preparations done. Wrapped into a thick coat to ward of the cold, Yixing followed Yifan outside. Up this high, the rain that Yixing had feared would fall while they were still on the road had turned into snowflakes instead, floating softly down from the sky.

Yifan let out a single excited laugh that sounded more like a bark, then raised his arms, palms facing upwards to catch the falling snow. Like this, he walked around, eyes wide in fascination as he switched from catching snowflakes to leaving his footprints in the untouched snow to burying his fingers into the whiteness. Yixing occupied his time by watching the other fondly, and only got engaged into the small snowball fight because Yifan started throwing a handful of snow at the unsuspecting human. In the mountains, Yifan always acted more like a pup than a grown man, and Yixing absolutely loved it.

The snowball fight didn't last long, because Yixing quickly admitted defeat once his whole coat had been covered in whiteness, Yifan indisputably having the better aim of the two, and the higher endurance.

"Yifan," Yixing called when the other was about to wander off into the evergreens, too fascinated by leaving his trail in the snow to notice that he was getting further and further away from the blond. He immediately whipped around to face Yixing, quickly treading back to where the smaller man was standing.

"Come here," Yixing demanded with outstretched arms once Yifan had gotten close enough, and Yifan's smile only grew wider as he willingly moved into the other's embrace. His nose automatically buried into Yixing's hair, the younger hearing the hybrid’s inhale as he took in Yixing's scent, and the content little sigh Yifan let out afterwards made Yixing feel like his heart was going to burst with fondness. It had been three years already since Yixing had decided to adopt the wolf hybrid, and he couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. "Do you like it here?" Yixing asked once Yifan pulled back, shoving his hands into the taller's coat pockets and waiting for Yifan's hands to join him there.

It was a bit of a superfluous question, the elated grin on the hybrid's lips all the answer needed, but it didn't stop Yifan from nodding once, and saying, "I love it."

His grin toned down for a moment when he took in the sight of Yixing smiling back up at him, taking on a fonder quality as he leaned down to press his lips gently to Yixing's. "Thank you," he whispered, his fingers curling around the younger's.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yixing beamed back up at him, and tiptoed in order to chase another kiss. "And I have to thank _you_ for your patience with me."

They spent a bit longer just standing there, Yifan's hands leaving his pockets to card through Yixing's hair instead and Yixing cupping Yifan's cheeks, until his fingertips started to tingle from the cold and he was panting slightly because neither of them wanted to part long enough to give them the chance to breathe properly.

"Walk with me for a bit?" Yixing asked, noticing that it was already late enough for the sun to start setting soon, meaning that their time outside was limited. Yifan, unsurprisingly, immediately agreed to the younger's request, taking hold of Yixing's hand and pulling their entwined fingers into his own coat pocket.

They took the long route back to their hut, Yixing cuddled into Yifan's side with the excuse of seeking warmth when they both knew that it was the proximity he wanted. Yifan was just as happy to have Yixing close however, so there was no reason for him to complain. The last rays of sunlight accompanied them on the final part of the way, painting the snow in hues of red, orange and purple.

Back in the confines of the little wooden cabin, they shrugged out of their coats and Yixing went to fix both of them a cup of cocoa, deeming the hot liquid the best thing to warm them up again. He wasn't sure whether Yifan even needed that, seeing as the wolf hybrid was largely unfazed by the outside temperatures, but Yixing knew how much of a sweet tooth Yifan had, so he wouldn't ever refuse cocoa one way or another.

The evening was spent curled up into each other on the couch with Yixing resting in Yifan's lap, the hybrids tail loosely draped across the smaller's thigh while his arms were wrapped around the other’s waist, Yixing's hands resting on top of Yifan's larger ones. Yixing knew a lot of hybrids who loved to cuddle into their owner’s lap instead, demanding their human to encase them in warmth. Yifan wasn’t any different, he also loved to curl into Yixing's lap as if he was a small pup, but most of the time the height difference between them made it much more feasible for them to sit in this position, and neither of them minded it too much. Like this, Yixing could nuzzle into Yifan's chest while Yifan buried his nose into Yixing's neck, enjoying the way it made the smaller male giggle and squirm whenever he'd playfully dart out his tongue to lick across the soft skin.

They didn't speak much, both quite exhausted from the journey and all the fresh air during their walk. Yixing spent most of the time doodling on the sketchpad he had brought with him, trying to recall the expression of excitement on Yifan's face while the wolf hybrid had frolicked through the blanket of snow. From his memory, he sketched Yifan as he crouched down in order to press his palms into the snow, and he sketched Yifan's face as he tilted his head up to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He committed it all to paper so that he wouldn’t forget. Yifan, in turn, was snoring slightly with his head resting on Yixing's shoulder, the comforting scent of the blond and the crackling noise of the fire burning in the chimney enough to securely lull him to sleep.

Here, out in the mountains, with the darkness of the night hiding the world beyond the window panes from their view, Yixing could soak in the feeling that there were only him and Yifan in the world, and he could feel all the stress from the last months drain from his body with every heaving of Yifan's chest against his back whenever the hybrid inhaled. It just made Yixing snuggle even closer, and when he heard the taller mumble his name, his heart skipped a beat in fondness.

He knew that shifting to press a kiss to Yifan's cheek would wake the hybrid up, but he couldn't stop himself. When Yifan opened his eyes, looking at the younger drowsily, Yixing just took the opportunity to kiss him lightly on the lips as well. "Sorry for waking you," he whispered an apology, and Yifan answered him with a lazy hum, nuzzling into Yixing's neck and exhaling slowly. It made Yixing squirm a little, drawing a sleepy smile to Yifan's lips as he pressed his lips to Yixing's skin instead.

"What did you dream about?" Yixing asked out of curiosity, shifting away from Yifan's breath as inconspicuously as possible.

"I don't really remember," Yifan replied, moving to brush his lips over Yixing's cheek instead, softly, noncommittally, his eyes still half-lidded with sleep.

"You were saying my name," the smaller said in a slightly teasing tone, turning in Yifan's hold so that he could properly face him, his hands coming up to thread through the other's soft, dark-grey hair, rubbing along his fluffy ears in the way he knew Yifan enjoyed.

True to his expectations, Yifan's eyes immediately drifted fully closed again as he leaned into the other's touch, a low hum of contentment rumbling deep in his chest. "I just remember that it was a good dream," Yifan eventually said as his arms wound tighter around the smaller body, drawing Yixing even closer to his chest. "So it probably was about you."

Yifan always was so effortlessly affectionate when it were just him and Yixing, saying things that made Yixing blush while his heart started racing and his lips stretched into a fond smile. It had Yixing wonder whether it shouldn't be the other way round, whether he shouldn't be the one to make Yifan blush and feel so very loved, what with him being the one who should be in charge of taking care of Yifan, but there really was no arguing that he enjoyed all the affection Yifan was showering him with.

It made him realize that this trip was as much for his own sake as for Yifan's. It had been way too long since he had last been able to properly soak in the comforting presence of his wolf hybrid. Yifan always smelled particularly enticing whenever he was sleepy and content, seemingly releasing a special kind of pheromone that easily had Yixing addicted. Right then, it was mixed with the clean smell of snow still clinging to Yifan's clothes and hair, and Yixing wished that they would never have to leave this place again, that he could just remain here with the other, curled up on the couch and exchanging lazy, drowsy kisses.

Obviously the vacation wouldn't last forever, and sooner or later Yixing would have to return to his work. But until then, there was still a full week ahead of them where Yixing would watch Yifan dash through the snow as if he was five years old again, and where he would doodle quick sketches to hang up in his study once they returned home to remind him of their trip whenever he would slave away over composing and arranging new tracks. And in the evenings he would curl up with Yifan just like this, the warmth of the flames that were flickering in the fireplace dancing across his skin while his nose was full of Yifan's enticing scent.

Even though Yixing had chosen their destination with Yifan’s happiness in mind, wanting to make it up to the hybrid for being so caught up in his work, he couldn't deny that coming up here, into a secluded cabin in the mountains was part self-indulgence as well.

Because out of the two of them, Yifan might have been the one who loved snow, but Yixing loved having Yifan all for himself, loved being able to let his whole world revolve around nothing but Yifan. And up here, surrounded by white snow and green fir trees, he got exactly that.


End file.
